In a conventional schedule maintenance of equipment, respective business steps such as management of a maintenance standard, management of a maintenance schedule, management of a maintenance work performance, management of a maintenance history have been performed based on perceptions and experiences of experts, and thereby, the schedule maintenance has been established. In recent years, an approach in which the respective business steps are individually assigned to computers to effectively operate the maintenance schedule has also been made.
There is an art disclosed in Patent Document 1 as an example using a computer system for the maintenance work. In this conventional example, information relating to performance of a maintenance work of a plant inputted from a terminal is consolidated to a maintenance history database.